Olaf's melted surprise
by jacquisup
Summary: The holidays have come and Olaf wants to help Elsa and Anna to find a way to celebrate. Will he find one or not?
1. Chapter 1

12/11/19

Everyone was outside decorating for Christmas. The people in the castle were decorating the tree. He was putting an ornament when the branch he had it on disappeared and someone came out.

"Surprise!" Olaf said.

The man putting the ornament down chuckled.

"Not yet, Olaf." he said.

"Surprise!" Olaf said coming out of a knight.

A woman gasped.

"Not yet, Olaf." she said she said with plates in their hands.

"Surprise!" Olaf said from behind.

A man gasped causing him to fall on the other gifts with one in his hands.

The man sighed.

"Not yet, Olaf." he said.

In the ball room Elsa was opening the door and looking at everything.

"Whoa!" she said.

Then she saw a desert.

"Hello!" she said and tried to get a piece.

"Surprise!" Olaf said coming from the desert.

She gasped then chuckled.

"Olaf! Not yet!"

"Anna's right." Elsa said fixing up the weaklings while she walked down the stairs.

"Our surprise holiday party doesn't start until after the Jule bell rings.

"Sorry, the suspense is tearing me apart." Olaf said while Anna put his head back on him.

"Thank you!" he said when she put it back on.

Anna chuckled.

"I'm excited too, Olaf. This is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever." she said.

"The first of many to come." Elsa said with a small flag in her hand and put it on the table.

"Elsa, look! They're arriving!" Anna said and walked over to the window.

Then she turned around.

"Look at everyone

"They don't realize" she sang while the staff continued to set the table.

"We planned a party as a big surprise

Soon the ballroom will echo

With sounds of cheer

As we ring in the season this year

This is overdue"

"Gotta look our best" Elsa sang while she grabbed a tie for Olaf and put it on.

"Ooh!

I've never been so nicely dressed" Olaf sang.

"We'll be hosting and toasting" Elsa started with a glass in her hand.

"The whole night through

As we ring in the season with you" she continued going in a circle with Anna's hands.

She was still a little nervous about Anna losing control of her powers and a repeat of last time.

"It's the first Christmas in forever" Anna sang while she put some sugar on the cake.

"Since we opened up the gate" Elsa sang while Anna finished putting the sugar down and they started to go past the food.

"And it's the first Christmas

I remember to date" Anna sang while they went to the door.

"And it's already worth the wait" they sang together and opened the gate.

Everyone started cheering.

"Look at all the joy" Elsa sang.

"All the joy" everyone sang together.

"And it's everywhere

Everywhere

I feel the Christmas spirit in the air

Feel the spirit" Elsa continued.

"And the party will start

At the strike of noon

And we'll ring in the season so soon" they finished together.

"Hey! It's Kristoff and Sven!" Olaf said then he gasped. "And the Jule bell! Why am I so excited about that?"

"Olaf, the Jule bell signals the start of the holidays in Arendelle." Elsa explained.

"Ooh!

"And it's almost time to ring the bell

We'll hear it chime through Arendelle" everyone sang while the bell went up to Kristoff and he put it on.

"It's finally here and it's happening fast" Elsa sang.

"We'll make up for all

We have missed in the past" Anna sang.

"It's time to celebrate

As we ring in the season

At last" Elsa and Anna finished together.

Then they rang the bell together.

"Let the holidays begin!" Elsa said.

Everyone started cheering.

"Okay, now!" Anna said.

Then they opened the door and chuckled.

"Surprise!" Anna, Elsa and Olaf said together.

Then they gasped as everyone started to leave.

"Uh-oh." Olaf said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, hold on. Going so soon?" Anna said and stopped someone.

"The Jule bell rang. I must get home for my family's holiday tradition... rolling the left side." a woman said holding their son's hand.

"Um..." Anna started but was interrupted.

"Ours is putting out porridge for the Tomte." a man said.

"We're making traditional bordstabelbakkels!" two women said.

"And I'm gonna filet the krumsakringlekakke! That's a thing, right?" Olaf said.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Olsen?" Elsa started and they stopped.

"You're welcome to join us in the castle if you'd like." she continued.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But Olga and I should be getting home to knit socks for our grandchildren." Mr. Olsen said.

"It's our tradition." Mrs. Olsen said.

"Yes." Mr. Olsen said after he laughed.

"And we wouldn't want to intrude on your family traditions.

Elsa sighed.

"Oh, so the surprise is everyone left." Olaf said.

"Hey, I say it's their loss. Who needs a big party anyway?" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff?" Elsa said.

"I've got just the thing to cheer you up: my favorite traditional troll tradition. Care to join in?" he said.

"Uh, yeah!" she said.

"Okay, it starts with a gathering song,

"The Ballad of Flemmingrad." he said.

"I love ballads!" Olaf said clapping his hands smiling.

Then Kristoff started playing his guitar.

"Every December we all gather round

To pay our respects

To a troll so renowned

In remembrance of the friend we had

A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad

Tempo!

(Olaf was using one of his arms as a flute and Sven was dancing wit Kristoff.)

We all dig deep down

And we uproot the past

We shove up its nostrils

A fistful of grass"

"Nostrils?" Elsa said confused.

"We shape his likeness

Bless his soul"

Then Sven took the cloth off of the decoration and saw a troll made by Kristoff.

Olaf shrieked.

"Whoa, gross." Anna said.

"Oh Flemmy

The fungus troll" he finished singing then looked at Elsaand Anna.

"Now, you lick his forehead and make a wish."

Then he licked it and looked at them again.

"Who's next?"

"Elsa, you're up." Anna said.

Elsa gagged.

"Come on.

Tastes like lichen." he said.

"You're a princess.

You don't have to settle." Olaf said to Anna.

"Okay. Not so much a royal activity.

I get it."

Then Sven licked Kristoff after he picked up a pot.

"But wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew.

It may smell like wet fur, but it's a real crowd pleaser." he said.

"Oh, thanks. We're good." Anna said.

"Big breakfast." Elsa said and chuckled with her hand on her stomach.

Then they headed back inside.

Olaf started chuckling.

"I can't wait!"

"For what, Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"For your family tradition. What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he said forgetting about the other holiday's.

"Do we have any traditions, Anna? Do you remember?" Elsa asked.

Even though she's the oldest after that accident she forgot everything they used to do.

"Well, I remember...

It was long ago

They would ring the bell

We could hear it chime through Arendelle

I remember the way that I felt back then

We would ring in the season

We would ring in the season" she sang.

But the Jule bell was for the kingdom."

"What about us?" Elsa asked.

"After the gates were closed, we were never together."

She sighed.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. It's my fault we don't have a family tradition." Anna said.

"Wait, Anna..." Elsa said while Anna started to close the door and she hurried before it was closed.

Elsa sighed when it was closed her hand on the door. Then she left.

Olaf whimpered and remembered they didn't do anything.

Then he gasped and fan to find Sven.

"Sven! Anna and Elsa don't have a family tradition." he said when he got there.

Sven whimpered after hearing that.

"I know it's sad... but I have a solution! We'll go and find the best tradition Anna and Elsa have ever seen... and bring it back to the castle! Are you with me?" Olaf said smiling.

Then he held out his hand and Sven gave him a high five causing him to lose his hand.

"Ow!" he said.

Then he hopped onto Sven's sled and then they left.

"Let's go find their tradition!"


	2. Chapter 2

Then they headed to the first house.

"House number one." he said when they found one.

"Wow, festive." he said when he saw candy canes and two reefs.

Then he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a woman said.

When it opened she and a little boy came. The woman was smiling and the boy was wearing a coat, gloves, hat and scarf.

"Good afternoon. I am Olaf, and..." he started but was cut off.

"Hey, Olaf!" the boy said and shook his hand.

"Please let me finish, and I like warm hugs. This is my associate, Sven. We're going door to door looking for family traditions. Tell us yours, and we'll decide if it's special enough." he continued and pointed to Sven.

"Oh! We make candy canes together." the woman said and handed him one.

"Ooh!" he said and put it where his carrot usually is.

Then he chuckled while his eyes turned red and white.

"Sugar rush!" he said.

"You're supposed to eat it." the boy said and put it in Olaf's mouth.

"Eat my new nose? Why would I do that?" he said shocked.

"Because it's that time of year!" the boy said smiling.

"Hmm. It's that time of year!" Olaf repeated.

Then he gasped and jumped onto the railing of the house.

Then he started knocking on many different houses.

Then he cleared his throat and started singing.

"Happy, merry, holly, jolly

Season's greetings here

I'm wondering what your family does"

He took out some paper and a quilt.

"At that time of year

Love and joy and peace on earth

And tidings of good cheer

Do you have tradition things

For that time of year?" he sang and saw what people do.

"Well, we hang up boughs of evergreen

On every single doorway" someone sang while she put boughs everywhere.

"Bake a giant cookie

In the wavy shape of Norway" a woman sang while she took it out of the fire and put it on the table.

"Go from door to door to door

Wassailing with our choir!" someone else sang.

"Hang up all your giant socks

Above an open fire" Olaf sang while kids hang stockings.

"That sounds safe." he said and started walking away from the fire place.

"So happy, merry, yuletide carol

Faithful friends are deer

Thanks for sharing what you do

At that time of year." he sang putting things on the slaigh and waving good bye.

Then the clock chimed and he gasped.

"We better get a move on if we're gonna hit every house in the kingdom." he said and whipped the sleigh.

Sven neighed and they started running home

"Jolly, merry, happy, holly

On a midnight clear

I'm here to ask you what you do

At that time of year" he started singing again.

Then he went to another door and was on it when it opened.

"Hi, shalom, happy solstice

Fancy chandelier

I'm looking

for tradition stuff

For that time of year." he sang at a different house.

"Well, we make our decorations

Out of flotsam and jetsam" a man said and started dancing with his family

"Bake a yummy fruitcake

And you can't leave till you get some" a woman sang giving him some.

He took a bite and it fell out of him.

"That went right through me." he said.

"Buy each other presents

And then hide them very nimbly" a girl said showing him presents.

"Wait up for a chubby man

To shimmy down your chimney

Breaking and entering: okay on Christmas." Olaf said under the chimney and wrote it down after he got out of the fire.

"Oh, happy, merry mule-tied barrels

Faithful, gladsome cheer

And thanks for sharing what you do

At that time of year."

Then someone gave him a flute.

"Thank you." he said.

"We knit scarves and sweaters

And we wear our matching mittens" a family sang.

"Don't forget the jammies

That I knitted for my kittens" an elderly woman sang.

"Eight nights in a row

We light menorahs on our mantels" another family sang while he set the candles.

"You cut down a tree... and then you dress its corpse with candles." Olaf said before he wrote it.

The kids whimpered and the woman bumped him in the head.

"I love it!" he said with a tree and left.

"Anna and Elsa

Will have all that they need

I'll fill my sleigh here

With the help of my steed

It'll be the best time of year" he sang with different pictures on a blanket.

"It's up to you." as a picture of Elsa and Anna on the blanket sang together

"Up to me

Me, me

Up to..." he sang but was interupted.

"Mew" a cat said.

"Oh, happy, merry,

Mele Kaliki

Holly, jolly, happy tappy

Chubby man will soon appear

And faithful friends are tiny deer

And festive tidings midnight clear, and...

Can I leave this fruitcake here?

At that time of year." he sang while he saw other things that happen during the holidays.

Two cats on a tree meowed.

"Last house, Sven. Something tells me this will be the best tradition yet!" he said while he knocked.

Then the door opened.

"Yoo-hoo." Oaken said.

"Hello. And what does your family do at that time of year?" Olaf asked.

"Oh!" Oaken said and let him in the sauna.

Then some music was playing.

"Enjoying the Christmas sweats, inquisitive magic snowman?" Oaken asked while they sat there.

"Oh, yeah! Nothin' like taking your coals off once in a while. You know what I mean? My troubles are just melting away. In retrospect, the holiday sweats are for those not made of snow." Olaf said while he started melting and Oaken pulled a bucket out for him.

Oaken went outside and splattered him into ice. Then Sven put his paw on him and got rid of the ice.

"Oh, I feel so refreshed! Am I glowing?" he asked looking at himself through the sled.

"Here's a sauna for your friends." Oaken said and grunts.

"Thank you, Mr. Wandering Oaken. Oh, one last thing. Would it be possible to get one of those awkwardly revealing... yet tastefully traditional towels your family is so fond of wearing?" Olaf said.

"Take mine, yeah?" Oaken said and tossed it to Olaf's face then shut the door.

"Still warm." Olaf said with it on his face.

Then he put it on the sleigh and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dashing through the snow

With traditions in our sleigh

Back to the castle we go

To save this holiday

Ho, ho, ho

Our plan has zero flaws

I see nothing going wrong." he sang on their way home.

Then the sauna door opened and got some heat into him.

"Ahh!" he yelled with his arm on fire.

Then he got his arm out and was fine.

"Whew! Crisis averted." he said and got some smoke on the wood causing a fire on the sleight.

While that happened he started to whistle and the axe fell off causing the string to get off and the sleigh to go on the other side.

"Oh, look, another reindeer going the opposite direction. Hi!" he said.

Sven was confused but then realized the sleigh was broken and started to go backwards. Then they started going down.

"Wow, we're making really good time!" Olaf said while everything started to fall off and on fire.

Sven moved back and forth to prevent anything happening. Then part of the fire got over his antlers causing the middle to disappear.

Then Olaf gasped and the sleigh broke causing Olaf to go across from Sven and the sleigh to go down to the ground.

"Hey! The fire's out." he said.

Then the sleigh exploded and Olaf gasped.

"Oh, darn it." he said looking down at it.

Back in the castle Anna was on her way to Elsa's room.

When she got there she sighed then knocked.

"Elsa, I owe you an apology for earlier." she said while she opened the door.

Then she didn't see her anywhere.

"Elsa?"

Then she heard clatters and went to the attic.

When she got there she turned around and saw something moving.

Then she gasped.

"Hi, Anna!" Elsa said with the cloth of her.

Anna sighed in relief.

"Elsa! What are you doing up here?" she said.

"Looking for traditions." she said.

"Ooh!" she said while she started to fall the chuckled.

"And what are you wearing?" Anna asked.

"My old Viking helmet... and this was my sorceress cloak. Dragon feet!" Elsa said.

Then she started to mimic and growl.

They started to laugh.

"I found them in my old trunk. What's in yours?" she asked and headed to Anna's.

"Oh, mostly gloves." Anna said.

"Right. Rows and rows of satin gloves." Elsa said and opened it to see many pairs of gloves.

"Oh."

"Yep. Welcome to my world." she said.

"Wait. Who's this little guy?" Elsa asked picking up a penguin.

"Oh! Sir Jorgenbjorgen!" Anna said and put him in her arms. "He was a really good listener. Elsa, how are we going to find any traditions up here?"

Then the bell started to jingle softly.

"Unless..." she started.

Then she picked up the box.

"What's that?"

"Look inside." Anna said handing it to her.

She opened it and gasped.

Back with Olaf and Sven.

"Okay, Sven... I'm not gonna sugarcoat it." Olaf started.

Sven just stared at him.

"This is a bit of a setback. Ooh! Maybe this is salvageable." he said and put it on but broke.

"No, definitely not. Oh, parts of this are still good, I think." he said and picked up the glass but then that broke to.

"Oh, no, this is unsafe now." he said and covered it with snow.

Then he gasped.

"Hey, the fruitcake! These things are indestructible!" he said and picked it up.

Then he started to back up.

"I'll just take this seemingly harmless shortcut here... and meet you back at the castle, okay?" he said while he left.

Then wolves started growling.

"Oh, puppies!"

Then they growled again.

"Down, boy. Ah! I'm just gonna go now!" Olaf said then yelled.

"Hey!" he said.

Sven started running as fast as he could.

When he got to town he hurried to Kristoff.

"Whoa!" a man said.

"No!" a woman said while something fell.

When he got home he fell on the wall.

"Oh, Sven! The Flemmy stew is ready! Anna and Elsa are gonna love this." Kristoff said after taking a sip of his stew.

Sven grunted.

"Oh, Kristoff, you're so thoughtful. Now where's my bowl?" he said as Sven.

"Hey, simmer down, buddy. Here you go." he said as himself and gave him some.

"Whoa, what are you..." he started then Seven put a carrot on it causing it to look like Olaf.

"Oh! Of course! Needs more carrots! Can't get enough of 'em, can ya?" hr said smiling then chuckled.

Sven ate it all quickly to make himself look like Olaf. Then he mimicked as a wolf howling. Then growling.

"Uh..." Kristoff said confused.

"Oh, no! Olaf's lost in the forest?" Elsa said.

Since she made him years ago she knows him the best.

"And being chased by hungry wolves?"

Sven nodded.

"Yeah. Obviously." Kristoff said a little confused.

"Ring the bell. Gather everyone!" Anna said then she and Elsa started running.

Kristoff started running and then went back.

"Come on, Sven! Make yourself useful. Olaf needs our help." he said while the bells started ringing.

Sven sat there annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Back with Olaf,

Wolves were howling and Olaf was panting while he ran.

"Okay. Please, I know you're hungry... but I need at least one tradition for my best friends. The fate of the world depends on it!" he said then threw the Fruit Cake.

He screamed while he rolled down the hill.

When he sat up he sighed then gasped.

"Yes! Yes, I did it! A tradition is saved!" he said with the cake in his hand.

Then a hawk shrieked and stole it from him.

"Well, I guess hawks need traditions too." he said then sighed.

"Happy, merry, holly, jolly

Tidings of good cheer" he sang then sniffled after he put his nose back on.

"I never meant to let them down

At that time of year" then he sighed again.

"Maybe I should just stay lost." he said and sat down and whimpered.

Then the wind howled.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff walked around town asking people if they'd seen Olaf anywhere.

While they looked around everyone helped them look for Olaf.

"Olaf!" a teenager said.

"Olaf, where are you?" a man said.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" a kid said.

"Any sign of him?" Elsa asked Anna with a light worried.

"No." Anna said with fire in her hand for her own light.

She was careful with it because she could tell Elsa was still a little scared of it but hid it.

Elsa sighed.

"Olaf?" she said when she turned around.

"Olaf?" she said again.

"Olaf? Where are you?" Anna said.

"He's not here." Olaf said.

Anna gasped.

"Oh." Elsa said relived.

"Hmm. I wonder where he went." Anna said getting rid of her powers to be careful with Elsa and Olaf.

"Well, he probably went on a mission to find traditions for Anna and Elsa.

"Oh. And did he find any?" Elsa asked gently.

"He did... but then they caught fire and fell off a cliff. And then they caught fire again."

Then Sven was seen sniffing around and put the carrot in his mouth taking Olaf out of the tree.

"And then a hawk took them."

He sighed while Sven put him down.

"I'm sorry. You still don't have a tradition." he continued.

"But we do, Olaf. Look." Elsa said picking up th box.

He gasped while Elsa opened it.

"Wait... is that..." he started while he saw pictures of himself and crafts shaped like him.

"Anna made these years ago. When we first made you." Elsa said seeing them make Olaf when they were little.

_"Hi, I'm Olaf."_ the memory of Elsa said after he was put together.

"You were the one who brought us together... and kept us connected when we were apart. And the one that kept me company when I remade you." Anna continued.

"Every Christmas..." Elsa started.

_There was a knock on Anna's door and a picture of Olaf._

"I made Anna a gift."

"All those long years alone..." Anna said.

_There was a knock and then a new drawing of Olaf._

"we had you to remind us of our childhood." Anna continued.

_She stood there waiting for another picture of Olaf. But was mad a wooden Olaf. Then put her hand on her door while Elsa did the same thing on the other side._

"Of how much we still loved each other." Elsa said.

"It's _you_, Olaf. _You_ are our _tradition_." Anna said.

"Me?" Olaf said.

"Surprise!" Elsa and Anna said together and gave him a hug.

"Aw!" he said.

"Sure, it's nice to open a gift

That's tied up with a perfect bow" Elsa sang.

"But the greatest present of all

Was given to me long ago" Anna sang.

"It's something I would never trade" Elsa started.

"Olaf!" a kid said.

"It's the family that we've made" Elsa continued.

"We were worried about you!" the kid said and handed Olaf a candy cane.

"'Cause when we're together

I have everything on my list" Anna sang.

Someone gave him a sweater.

"And when we're together

I have all I wished" Elsa sang.

"All around the Christmas tree

There'll be dreams coming true"

The kids went around him then Sven took off his sweater getting him to go around and in Elsa's hands.

"But when we're together"

Elsa put her hand on his nose.

"Then my favorite gift is you" Elsa continued and made a path with her ice powers.

Olaf giggled and started walking while she did that.

"I would travel miles and miles

And I would follow any star

I'd go almost any place

If it's any place you are"

They started skating in each other's hand.

"'Cause when we're together

"When we're together" Anna sang again.

"I'll forever feel at home" Elsa and Anna sang together.

"And when we're together" Elsa sang while she made a long table for the plates down.

"When we're together" Anna sang setting candles carefully.

"We'll be safe and warm" Elsa sang.

"Safe and warm" they sang together.

"Doesn't matter where we are

If you're there with me" they sang together.

"'Cause when we're together" Elsa sang and slammed her foot on the ground making a snowflake.

"That's my favorite place to be

To be" she continued and the ice turning into an ice Christmas tree.

"'Cause when we're together

It's a holiday every night" she sang and turned the lights into a tree decoration making ice thread.

"And when we're together

Then the season's bright

Season's bright" they sang together.

"I don't need the bells to ring" Elsa sang.

Kristoff stood there with the box in his hand behind Anna.

"I don't need the bells" Anna sang.

"I'll know when it's here" Elsa sang making an Olaf shaped ornament.

"I'll know when it's here" they sang together.

"'Cause when we're together" Elsa sang Olaf holding the decoration and then picked up by her powers.

"I could stay forever

And when we're together" they sang together while Olaf went and put the decoration on the tree.

"It's my favorite" Olaf started on Sven.

"Time of year" Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf sang together.

Kristoff had his arm on Elsa next to Sven and Olaf.

They all stood there looking at the tree.

"Well, I think Arendelle has a new tradition." Elsa said while they knelt down.

"Thank you, Olaf." Anna said.

Then the hawk shrieked and Olaf was hit by the Fruit cake.

"Ooh!" he said on the ground.

Then he gasped and his hand with the fruit cake in his hand.

"The fruitcake! It's a Christmas miracle!"


End file.
